


Accident

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Injury during sex, Rough Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Accident

“Almost there,” you panted, pinned between the wall and your angel as he snapped his hips, bringing you closer to your release. Your hands dug into his abs as you clung to him, the sweat dripping down your back.

Lucifer shifted, moving his hands from your hips without slowing down.   One of his hands brought your hands up over your head where he pinned them, the other cupped the front of your neck as he looked down, watched himself slide in and out of you.

“Y/N.  Fuck,” he grunted, chasing his own release as he picked up rhythm. 

Through the rush of his orgasm he felt your nails digging into his skin and when he looked up to watch you come apart he was shocked to see you gasping for air, your face a reddish purple color.  He realized in the heat of the moment he had squeezed his hand, choking you with his angelic strength.

Lucifer quickly let go, pulling out of you and moving to the floor with you in his embrace while he brought his grace forward to heal you.  As he watched you sit up and begin taking deep breaths he felt a self loathing he had never felt before. 

You had trusted him and he hurt you. He almost killed you.  He had known all along this relationship was wrong but he allowed himself to get caught up in it and you almost lost your life today.

When you caught your breath and looked up, your angel was gone.

You prayed for days, begging and pleading with him to come talk to you. You tried to tell him through prayer it wasn’t his fault and you were okay, but he wouldn’t answer you.  You bruised your knees and prayed for him until you had no voice left but he ignored you.

It was about a week after he left that you finally understood.  This wasn’t about blame or self loathing.   Lucifer must have realized you were too weak to continue to be his play thing.   Every emotion you thought was true had been false.  You were a toy. A toy that had been broken and held no interest to him now.

* * *

 

“Y/N I think you should sit this one out,” Dean said, looking to Sam for support. “You’ve been distracted since….well…..I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine,” you said, giving him a dirty look. “Now can we go?”

Sam stepped in front of you, taking your bag.  “Deans right Y/N.  If you come we will both be distracted worrying if you are okay. Stay home, enjoy having the bunker to yourself.  Take a warm bath.”

You glared at both brothers as they got in Baby and left, leaving you behind for the first time in years.  Grabbing your bag you walked inside. “Cas ! Get down here right now!” you yelled.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Cas asked, appearing in the corner.

“I need you to take me to San Diego. They can’t keep me from this hunt.”

“Y/N, you aren’t yourself. It wouldn’t be a good idea,” Cas insisted. “I can’t be with you the whole time. What if you get hurt or killed?”

“I’m already just a broken toy,” you said quietly.  “What would it matter?”

Cas took a step towards you before his eyes went over your head and narrowed. In a blink of your eye he had you backed against the wall as he placed his body in front of you. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m not going to hurt her,” you heard in a voice you thought you would never hear again.  Your eyes slid shut and you pulled your hands into fists.

“Cas, it’s ok,” you said, touching his shoulder.

Cas looked back at you. “Y/N…”

“It’s ok,” you said again.

He sighed and nodded before heading into the kitchen, giving you your privacy but not leaving you alone.

“What do you want?” you asked Lucifer, crossing your arms.

He took a step forward before stopping. “I tried to stay away but I miss you little one.  And when I heard you tell Castiel it wouldn’t matter if you were hurt or killed…..”

“Why do you care? I’m just the toy you realized was too fragile to play with,” you snapped, anger burning through your body.

“Is that why you think I left? Because I didn’t want you anymore? Y/N, I will always want you.  I left so I can’t hurt you again. I’m dangerous to you, don’t you get that?” he said, anger in his tone as well.

“It was an accident Lucifer.  I trust you to not let it happen again.”

“I can’t trust myself,” he admitted. “I’m so strong and you are so delicate.  What if I crush you? Or break you?”

You took a step forward to take his hand in yours, holding him tight. “You won’t. Lucifer, you are so worried about hurting me but the pain you caused leaving me hurt far worse than any damage you could do with your body.”

Lucifer tugged you forward so you were against his chest, his cold arms wrapping around you to hold you tight against him. “I heard you pray for me. Cry for me. I wanted to come but I thought I was doing the right thing staying away.”

“Well you weren’t.  We belong together. You can’t change that.  We can do this together. You will be more careful and I will make sure I’m more communicative so you know if something isn’t right, okay?”

He nodded, his hands brushing your hair as he pulled you to his lips for a sweet kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too Lucifer.”

 


End file.
